Just a Bit Different
by Neverland's Kitsune X
Summary: Ryoma Echizen is a girl? And it's now high school? Wait, so Kawamura hasn't given up tennis yet? And Tezuka's returned? So why does Ryoma seem so sad? After all, she hasn't really changed that much, right? She's just a bit different. But it appears everyone else thinks otherwise. She can't seem to shake those fanboys either. / Fem!Ryoma x Undecided / Rated T for slight swearing
1. Chapter 1: Recognize Me Buchou?

"Excuse me, can you point me in the direction of Seigaku High School?" A taller, more well defined Kunimitsu Tezuka asked the girl who was sitting on the bench.

"Hm?" The girl peered up from underneath her cap. A book concerning a fictional story about tennis matches being an alternative to war resided on her lap. An empty can of grape Ponta was next to her.

Her golden hazel eyes widened in recognition. She bookmarked her page and placed the book to her side. "Oh, it's you. Welcome back, thought you were still in Germany."

Tezuka blinked, confused as to where he had ever met a girl like her, in the sense of appearances. She had long black hair, reaching just above her waist, and a… mature figure. Her chest area was slightly bigger than average and the toned arms her t-shirt showed made him believe she played a sport.

"I apologize, but I do not remember if we've met before." Tezuka said, straight-faced like always.

The girl's eyes flashed, an indiscernible emotion overcoming them. She shook her head, as if reminding herself of something before she suddenly smirked.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't recognize me after all. Seigaku High's just around the corner, take a left after going straight for a block."

With that, the girl stood up and tugged at her cap to hide her eyes. Before Tezuka could react, she had whipped out a tennis racket and smashed her Ponta can into a recycling bin a few meters behind him.

"... Who are you?" It was definitely odd for Tezuka of all people to ask such a question, but the girl reminded him of someone, someone who's name was at the tip of his tongue.

"I attend Seigaku as well, you'll see soon enough." A crafty smile accompanied her statement.

The girl packed up her racket once more and slung the tennis case over her shoulder. It was underneath the bench earlier, making it near impossible to see. With her book in hand, the girl walked away, but not before calling back one more thing.

"Made Made Dane buchou!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Genius Isn't Too Smart

Thank you to those who reviewed! Once again, I have no parings, so feel free to input your own opinions. I'm not sure when I can update again, I have a few other stories on varying websites that could use some attention.

Please, if you have a specific pairing, elaborate. Tell me why you think they look good together.

On with the chapter.~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nya, look at her Fujioko!" Eiji Kikumaru slung an arm around his friend's shoulder as he pointed to a girl walking past them.

"Saaa~ Maybe." Fuji Shusuke tilted his head just the slightest. The girl had shoulder length brown hair with a ribbon tied neatly around her head. She was laughing with a group of her friends.

"Aw, c'mon Fujioko, you were the one who said you needed a model so don't be so picky!" Eiji whined.

"Saaa… But she has to be perfect. This counts towards my photography class grade after all." Shusuke calmly smiled as his closed eyes scanned the courtyard once more.

Enter from the path to the right of the water fountain where the two high-school second-years stood at, a girl with black hair free-falling to just above her waist. Her eyes were hidden under a familiar white cap, and her nose was buried in her book. A tennis case was casually slung over a shoulder, the name that used to be stitched on in white thread was worn and faded, unreadable.

Eiji's eyes widened at the sight of her. He pointed to her and bounced on his toes in excitement.

"Nya, look at her!" He proclaimed.

Shusuke turned his gaze away from a cluster of second-year girls, a few of whom were in his classes and followed Eiji's finger. His cerulean eyes opened as his smile grew bigger.

"Perfect." He confirmed.

"Now all we need to do is get her to agree." Eiji said, already walking towards the girl, whom you probably guessed by now, was Ryoma Echizen.

Ryoma was engrossed in her novel, and certainly not expecting it when she was, once again, bothered. Irritation and annoyance hidden by a simple raised eyebrow, she looked up to those who had interrupted her just as the book was getting into a tennis match. Bad timing or what?

"Nya, hello, I'm Eiji Kikumaru and this is Fujioko! Can you please help us with something?" Eiji jumped in immediately, missing Ryoma's look of recognition.

Shusuke smiled serenely at the female who now merely blinked boredly at the two. He couldn't help but notice her eyes seemed to say she knew something they didn't.

"Saaa~ I apologize for my friend here. My name's Fuji Shusuke, and I was wondering if you could possibly help me with something? I'm in a photography class and I need a model. Would you mind if I took pictures of you throughout your day?" Shusuke let his words flow smoothly, already thinking she would agree.

"Hm? You sure? Couldn't you find someone else?" Ryoma smirked, thinking her senpai would soon call the joke they were playing on her.

"Saaa… I could, but you were the one that caught my attention. May I have a name to match to your pretty face?" Shusuke subtly dropped compliments.

Ryoma's eyes widened in realization. A simple sound left her parted lips.

"Oh."

They didn't remember her either. No wonder they… She sighed. Now tilting her head so her hair tumbled over a shoulder, she shrugged, her grip on her book tightening just the slightest.

"I won't have to pose or anything?" She asked, eyes becoming duller.

Shusuke noticed the change from her nonchalant attitude to her now disappointed one.

"No, the project I'm working on is simply following another's daily routine. I assume you attend school here as well?" Shusuke shifted the subject onto something other than her identity, as it seemed she wasn't too happy to tell him.

Ryoma nodded. "Yeah, I start here tomorrow as a first-year."

"Nya, but it's already been two weeks since school started, how come you're so late?" Eiji joined into the conversation again.

Ryoma couldn't help herself when she thought, if she forgot the fact her old teammates didn't notice who she really was, it was as if they were back in junior high, having another talk about the future.

"I was in America for the past year. In fact, I'm really supposed to be a third-year in junior high." Ryoma dropped another hint.

"Nya, that's so cool. You must be really smart." Eiji grinned at her.

Ryoma's eyes flashed with an emotion as she tugged her cap over her eyes.

"Maybe." She mumbled. A smile curved her lips as she recalled all the late night studying sessions she had with her team before.

(Invading the Echizen residence first would always be Momoshiro, looking for food, followed by the hyperactive Eiji, then everyone else would just sort of enter in a cluster, squeezing to fit in past the front sliding doors. The coffee table and couches were pushed away to accommodate for space as textbooks lay strewn around. Barely any studying happened, more truths told and dares done. (Eiji's first kiss was when he tripped on a girl in primary school and Kaidoh had to declare his undying love for Karupin to Nanjiroh)

Futons were spread around the room in a strange pattern, Ryoma somehow always ended between Momoshiro who snored, Tezuka who didn't, but did help her in Japanese, and with Shusuke facing her. Oishi was stuck with Eiji and the giant teddy bear he dragged along, Kaidoh stayed on the opposite side of the room from Momoshiro, yet that didn't stop their fighting, and Inui was in the corner, observing them all with his handy dandy notebook. Ryoma would allow only Takashi to sleep on the couch, the best place, because she only trusted him not to make a big fuss out of it and since he brought the sushi. She would have let her captain sleep there, but seeing as he was tutoring her in Japanese… It was more convenient to have him next to her.

Then came the pillow fights, it just sort of happened. Well, Eiji and Momoshiro seemed to be the cause to it, but in the end, even Tezuka and Inui joined in. It usually ended with the Tezuka and Ryoma team winning, mainly because Ryoma had enough of her teammates being so noisy when she had to study, so she simply knocked them out with the pillows and returned to getting help from Tezuka.

Pajamas with patterns or animal paw prints were put on one at a time by Eiji, Momoshiro, and Takashi. Shusuke and Kaidoh slept with only a pair of boxer shorts, and that did not help Ryoma's case in any way. Tezuka, Inui, and Oishi wore shorts and a t-shirt to sleep. It was all fine for the males until Ryoma changed into her slumber wear. No one dared to comment, whether because she was the host, or because of the fact Ryoma was used to sleeping in only a bra, panties, and a not at all helpful too-big-for-her tank-top that was a transparent white and kept slipping off her shoulders, doing more harm than good.

In the mornings, they'd all wake up groggy. Having to run to not be late, including the captain, they would all swear to never fall asleep that late again. Then they'd go on to repeating the same night over once more.)

"Saaa… So modest. So you won't mind helping me out?" Shusuke had to double-check.

Ryoma shook her head, her bangs following as they slid around her forehead.

"No, it's alright. When exactly am I being photographed?" She asked.

"Saaa… It might be more convenient on a weekend if you don't mind." Shusuke smiled amiably. "But I'm sure we'll work it out somehow. How about we meet again here tomorrow at lunch?"

Ryoma nodded and tugged on her cap again. The silence that now surrounded them was unnerving. Eiji tilted his head, as if remembering something.

"Ne, you never did tell us your name!" He pouted, making him look even more childish.

Ryoma gazed up at him with her golden hazel eyes. She glanced over to Shusuke, her eye color striking a note in him. Cerulean eyes full of questions opened and stared back.

With a turn of her head, Ryoma began walking away. Eiji was sulking, arms crossed over his chest as he wondered why he couldn't get a name from the girl, whilst Shusuke was still contemplating her identity. His gaze didn't stray from the back of the girl whom had agreed to be a model for him.

Not even when she called back something, the words carrying along the slight breeze.

Especially when she called back something in the cherry blossom scented wind.

" _Made Made Dane senpai."_


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings-Cafes-Tennis Match

"What did you say Viper?!"

"Pshhh- What did you call me?!"

"Viper, like the snake you are!"

"Pshh, I'm going to kill you Peach Butt! Tennis courts, let's settle this now!"

"Wait, stop it you guys!"

"H-Hey, listen to Oishi-kun you guys."

"Like Hell I will, I ain't backing down from a challenge!"

"Pshhh- Might as well give up now, as if you could win!"

"What did you say?! Try me Viper!"

"Pshhh, gladly!"

"Come on you guys, stop arguing!"

"He started it-

"Pshh, he started it-"

"No, you did!"

"No, you did!"

"Y-You guys… Oh, thank you Oishi-kun… BURNING! BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU!"

"Why'd you have to give him a racket Oishi-senpai?"

Oishi Shuichiro looked at Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru with a stern face as he took back the racket from Kawamura Takashi.

"You two need to learn how to control your anger." Oishi reprimanded like the mother hen he still is.

"Yeah, but Viper started it!" Momoshiro pointed accusingly at the other male his age who was wearing a green and white bandanna.

"Pshh-, No, it was you!-"

"For the love of everything peaceful and quiet, SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS!" A voice yelled at the teens who fought like a married couple on the verge of divorce.

"(Pshhh)-Who the Hell said that!?" Said old married couple turned their heads to a young girl whose eyes blazing like gold melted by pure anger and annoyance. In her hands was a book she hadn't been able to read in peace for anything longer than 30 minutes all day.

"I said that," Her black hair was pushed over her shoulders to cascade down her back and not get in her eyes again. "And you would do well to listen. Before. I. F*cking. Lose. My. Temper." She hissed.

"We're sorry for bothering you, I'll make sure these two stop." Oishi readily apologized, used to having done this for a long time seeing as he was still their senpai.

Ryoma turned her gaze over to Oishi who froze in her intense stare, the golden hazel orbs shining. A hesitant, miniscule smile crept up her pale pink lips.

"Yeah, but I doubt anybody could stop these two from fighting again. Don't even bother anymore, they'll run out of gas sometime." Ryoma wasn't the kind of person who was going to patient wait for them all to say they didn't remember her. Instead, she turned on her heel, prepared to walk away.

"W-Wait, you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" It was Takashi who asked, surprisingly enough.

Ryoma paused mid step and turned her head to face them. A smirk played on her lips. She placed her bookmark back into her book.

"Maybe.~" She singsonged tauntingly, purposely doing it to annoy Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"Ah, my name's Oishi Shuichiro, this is Kawamura Takashi, Momoshiro Takeshi, and Kaidoh Kaoru." Oishi introduced himself and the others fairly quickly.

Ryoma simply nodded. Moments of silence passed as she didn't offer her name. Oishi sweatdropped. Would it be considered rude to not say anything…?

Momoshiro turned away. "Well, I'm going to eat now." He grumbled, walking off.

"Pshhh, fat *ss." Kaidoh looked away as if he hadn't just insulted his rival.

"...What was that Mamushi?!" Momoshiro turned around, eyes blazing.

Ryoma felt a tic mark appear on her head. With two strides over to them, she whacked her book, a paperback (luckily for them), on both their heads. Pink bumps grew out. They turned to glare at her, but her own glare scared them too much to do anything more than cower in fear.

"Did I not," Ryoma cracked her neck and knuckles with a lazy smile that scared the boys so badly, they were about to piss themselves if she turned it up a notch. "Tell you both, to shut up?"

They both nodded hastily, 'Yes Ma'am!" slipping past their chattering teeth.

Ryoma sighed and leaned against a nearby building wall, opening her book again and continuing to read. She desperately wanted to finish at least one more chapter until she had to return to her noisy household.

The four boys all looked at each other. 'What now?' seemed to be the silent question. After a few awkward minutes of shifting around from foot to foot, they began to walk away, almost shuffling their feet.

Ryoma looked up at their retreating backs, a forlorn look upon her face. A smirk that wasn't even cocky, just tired, at this point curled a side of her lips.

"Made Made Dane senpai-tachi. See you tomorrow." She said before turning to leave in the opposite direction, away from her house and the others.

Kawamura Takashi's eyes widened as he turned, questions at the tip of his tongue. Oishi Shuichiro stopped in his tracks, the catchphrase ringing bells, humongous ones, in his head. Kaidoh and Momoshiro stopped their recently revived shouting match to stare at the disappearing back of the girl with a tennis case slung over a shoulder.

Momoshiro's mouth opened as his hoarse voice joined the noises from the busy world all around them.

"Oh, god, was that… Echizen?"

Kaidoh rolled his eyes.

"Pshhh- Of course not, did you really think only one person has that annoying catchphrase? Just a coincidence."

". . ."

". . ."

"Did you just call me stupid Mamushi?!"

"Pshh- Took you long enough."

"What was that?! Tennis courts, you, me, now!"

"Pshh- You're on Peach Butt!"

"Oh, you are so going to get it!"

* * *

Ryoma was reading as she walked, not too hard a feat for her. After a year spent in New York, she had to learn how to save time by multitasking. A lot. Now she was able to maneuver through crowded streets, talk on the phone, read her book, and possibly hold a side conversation all at once.

Well, most of the time.

"Ouch." Ryoma deadpanned as she fell on her butt.

"Ah, I apologize." An almost robotic like voice answered her.

Ryoma looked up, literally, at the last one from her original team. Inui Sadaharu, a black notebook and pencil in one hand as he reached the other down. Ryoma blinked, decided she wasn't going to risk touching Inui who could have made some new and... improved juices over the years, and stood up on her own. Dusting off imaginary dust from her sweatpants, she didn't meet the hidden eyes of Inui.

"Sorry." She mumbled, picking up her book which had fallen open to new page. The bookmark was still inside, thank goodness.

"Well… Farewell." Inui said ino the awkward silence and hustling noises of the street.

Ryoma peered at him with the same eyes which had seen all too much for her age.

"Ah, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow. And slap you too. Made Made Dane senpai." A second later and she was back to reading her book, walking down the street.

Inui adjusted his glasses and opened his notebook.

"Strange," he muttered to himself. "She seems familiar… and slap me? Li data…"

* * *

Well, this was it. She was at the climax, the last tennis match was finishing. It was in the 'villain's' favor, 6 games to 5, but Ryoma did feel as if the 'villain' had much more reason to win. He was saving his family and the world, under the guise of world domination, when he was really going to sacrifice himself at the end, from what the book claimed.

But sadly, that wasn't the only breaking point being reached. Ryoma was just turning the page to see the final score when-

"Echizen." A voice called out to her, bringing her out of the wonderful fantasy world.

Ryoma snapped. She had been trying to read all day long, and each time it was getting into a good part of the story, somebody she knew would interrupt her. Slamming her book shut, she glared at the speaker, a tic mark appeared on her head.

"What the f*ck now?" She hissed, completely ignoring the fact she respected this guy.

Tezuka blinked and his eyes widened just a bit as he looked at his underclassman. Did she just…?

"Echizen, you should not swear." He told her in that monotone voice of his that had gotten a bit deeper over the years.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me buchou, but I have been trying, trying so f*cking hard, to read all day long. You were the first to bother me, and while I can't say it wasn't a pleasant surprise to see you back in Japan, you also weren't the last annoyance. And those other idiots just didn't know how to shut up."

Tezuka nodded slowly. Ryoma tilted her head before walking over to lean against a building and continue to read. If it weren't for his stoicness, Tezuka would have sweatdropped. Instead, he was mildly concerned for Ryoma.

"Ryoma," He started. Ryoma hummed a bit, a questioning lilt in it as she turned a page. "You shouldn't be reading out here."

Ryoma sighed and closed her book again. Starting to walk away, she looked back at Tezuka.

"Well, aren't you coming? I know a good cafe about a block or two from here." Without checking to see if he followed, she turned back, setting a slow walking pace. Tezuka fell into step behind her.

* * *

At the cafe, Ryoma quickly seated herself at a table, the bell above the door still ringing slightly as it closed behind Tezuka. Tezuka took the seat across from the young girl. Ryoma glanced up at him before sighing and putting her book down for what seemed to her, the hundredth time that day.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Ryoma asked, tilting her head as she slid her rackets off her shoulder and placed it beneath her seat.

"Ah, just tea would be fine." Tezuka's (boring~~~) answer arrived in the same monotone as usual.

A waiter came when Ryoma waved. After ordering for herself and her captain, she proceeded to finish her book. Tezuka, not one to be very unprepared, pulled out his own novel. In a matter of moments, both were clearly in their own worlds.

"Here's your orders." A waitress said kindly as she placed a cup of jasmine tea in front of Tezuka and a cup of Ponta along with three small cakes in front of Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded absentmindedly as she placed her book to the side. She flashed a quick smile to the waitress.

"Thank you." Her sweet as honey voice that was (somehow) husky made the waitress swoon. How the heck did this girl give off the feeling of a charming young man?! With pheromones?!

Ryoma dropped the smile as the other female turned and began walking away. Taking a bite out of her first cake, a chocolate cream pastry, she looked up at Tezuka. Her wide, innocent appearing, golden hazel eyes made Tezuka feel the need to ask if she really was the same cocky freshman who had challenged all the regulars to an eating contest before and then proceeded to laugh in their faces when she _won_.

"Ne, buchou?" Ryoma was halfway done with the cake now. "How did you know it was me? Or, more like, how come you didn't know it was me?"

"Your catchphrase, and your eyes." Tezuka sipped his hot tea, inhaling the sharp and relaxing fragrance.

Ryoma furrowed her brows together.

"For the recognizing me or not recognizing me?" Ryoma asked as she started on her second cake.

"Recognizing you. You've changed, and those two things stood out the most. And the fact you were drinking Ponta." Tezuka said, considerably more conversational than when he was a third-year. That being because of what, we may never find out. Perhaps Germany forced him to speak more to practice German and it rubbed off on him?

"Ah. If you don't mind answering honestly unlike so many others, how exactly have I changed?" Ryoma's gaze cut through the silent air to meet Tezuka's.

The older male froze at the context of the question. If he answered honestly, she may grow angry. If he lied, it wouldn't be very honest, and she may grow angry. Lose-Lose situation. He opened his lips to speak, having made up his mind to say it in the simplest way he could.

"You're more… feminine." Ryoma raised an eyebrow at the answer.

Blunt, honest, and a home-run.

"Mind elaborating?" Ryoma asked, just to see how he would respond.

"I'd prefer not to." Came the quick reply.

Ryoma smirked, her eyes conveying how amused, yet also very hurt and confused, she was at the moment.

"Aww, so buchou can get shy about some things." Ryoma tilted her head up arrogantly. Tezuka twitched at that, and what came next.

"What, too scared to call out the fact I have boobs now?" Ryoma's eyes narrowed as she voiced out her rhetorical question in almost a hiss.

Tezuka sharply inhaled. Having had brought his cup up to his face to take another sip of tea, he nearly choked on it when Ryoma suddenly glared at him and began talking in a venomous tone.

"Really now, is that all that has changed? Because if so, I don't understand how having a bigger chest area makes me so… I don't know, forgettable." Ryoma cast her eyes back to her cake with a sigh. "Whatever, forget I said anything at all."

And so Ryoma began reading and eating her second to last cake at the same time. Tezuka realized that now wasn't a good time to say anything, so he continued reading his book as well.

After a minute, Ryoma stretched her hand out and pushed the last slice of cake to her old captain. Tezuka looked up to meet her eyes. Thanking her without words and accepting the peace treaty/truce in form of sweets, he proceeded to eat the lemon cheesecake as Ryoma drank her Ponta. They both finished around the same times, and Ryoma met his eyes once more.

"Oi, buchou, how about a match?" Ryoma challenged him without a second thought.

Hey, he had his racket, she had her's, made sense to her tennis filled brain.

* * *

They lay on opposite sides of the court, breathing heavily and sweating gallons. Neither could get up in the next few seconds if they tried. And the catch? It was still tiebreaker at the moment.

A sudden laugh from the near breathless girl rang out in the air.

"Well, wasn't that fun? Made made Dane Buchou!" Ryoma giggled.

"Ah." Tezuka breathed out. "It's still a tie. Shall we continue?"

"Hai! 117-all." Ryoma pushed herself off the ground and grabbed her racket as she announced the current scores. It wasn't as intense as the game between Ryoma and Atobe, it was so much more, but just as long it seemed.

Tezuka slowly stood as well. Both players held their racket in their left hand, serious. With a smirk, Ryoma threw the ball into the air and jumped to meet it. Smashing it across the net, it all suddenly took on a familiar look as it twisted back towards Ryoma.

"Reverse twist serve!" Ryoma called out.

Tezuka ran forwards and hit it back over the net. Ryoma's eyes widened as she saw the stance indicating Tezuka's (in)famous Zero Shiki Drop Shot.

Dashing towards the net, a risk taker as always, Ryoma called out her new move from her special play style just as she executed it, sliding across the ground to make it.

"Lucky Shot: Rebellious Force!" Her racket's edge barely managed to cause the ball to bounce back up.

Their eyes were locked on the teetering tennis ball. Tezuka who could barely stand at this point and Ryoma who was still laying on the ground both held their breaths.

The tennis ball wasn't moving.

. . .

Ryoma just started laughing her head off. Tezuka blinked as he realized that it was perfectly balanced along the net. It wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, unless some random wind blew past.

Ryoma flashed a crafty grin. "Ne, buchou, it's all up to luck now!"

Tezuka didn't understand what she meant until a line appeared on the yellow-green tennis ball. Barely a second later and it had split in half.

"My own version of Samurai Drive, improved of course." Ryoma told him as the two halves fell apart.

One landing on each side of the court, that was the end. They had no other tennis balls, and it was the end. Game, set, match, no winner.

Ryoma sighed and rolled over to lay on her back. Tezuka reached a hand down, and Ryoma accepted quickly. Pulling her back onto her feet, Tezuka noticed her shirt was drenched with sweat, and quite clingy. Being the gentleman he is, he averted his eyes to the side, although that did nothing for his slight blush.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, age 16, hormones at work.

Ryoma blinked, noticing how her old captain's eyes didn't meet her's. She let go of his hand and tugged at her shirt, pinching the bottom and flapping it so it wasn't stuck to her chest.

"Well, at least you're not a pervert." Was all Ryoma said nonchalantly before going to gather her things. A moment passed before Tezuka followed.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"I swear, I am going to slap Inui-senpai the next time I see him." Ryoma grumbled as she walked past two whispering boys who stared at her shamelessly.

"Ah, may I know why?" Tezuka asked from beside her, shifting the racket case slung over his shoulder so it fell into a more comfortable position.

"All that milk he made me drink in junior high, two full glasses a day! It just went straight to my chest and did little for my height. That goddamned liar." Ryoma fumed in anger and annoyance. "I swear, if I didn't know any better, he did it to torture me! Why doesn't he try moving around with an extra 5 pounds on his chest."

Tezuka decided he shouldn't ask anything else.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I thank all the reviewers and followers of this story, and everybody who took the time to glance over my story summary, even if they decided not to read it.**

 **On a different note, concerning the pairings, you can leave a review for which one you want.**

 **Please input a reason.**

 **Example: Tezuka x Ryoma because they have the best chemistry.**

 **(Not that I'm for that or against that pairing.)**

 **I'll try to set up a poll on my page, but it's taking a while.**

 **I will most likely update a few other stories before returning to this.**

 **What else...?**

 **Suppose that's it.**

 **Good luck with life, and have a nice day.**

 **Roses and mistletoe!~**

 **^x^**


	4. Chapter 4: I'd Rather Not Remember

**Trigger warning: Mentions of rape.**

* * *

She just hoped he would win. This was frustrating, watching her older brother go up against two players to defend her. And she couldn't do a single thing, just stand back and let it happen as he blocked another assault of the tennis ball coming towards her.

It was like _that_ day all over again. Mismatched sides, Tachibana Kippei at the frontlines against two stronger, taller, more muscular males who were preying on her, the younger sister who couldn't help herself for the love of all things pure and unholy.

And she couldn't do a thing. Again. Because it was too much. The godforsaken _trauma_ had kicked in once more. Her body's natural reaction? Shut down, don't move, let your brother save you once more with her by his side. Oh, and rehear those flashbacks, rewatch them, watch them as memories of your life goes by you in seconds to fast to count.

" _Get away from her! An, run away!" Kippei pushed An behind him, trying to block off all the attacks from the gang._

" _Nii-san, help! N-No, stop, you're hurting me!" An whimpered, falling onto her knees as she was manhandled, a tight grip on her wrists from the miscreant behind her._

" _That's the point sweetcheeks- Ah, who hit that ball at me?!" The leader glared at a figure at the entrance to the alleyway secluded in darkness, a red marking the spot on his cheek from where the fuzzy ball had pinpointed._

" _Made made dane. Get out of the way, I don't have time for this. Let them go." An arrogant voice hiding fear froze like steel, resolve set._

" _You think you can tell me what to do?!" The leader twisted Kippei's arm behind his back, putting more pressure onto it then it could hold for long._

" _AHHH!"_

" _Nii-san! NO! Let go of him!" An cried helplessly, watching as her brother was forced to kneel on the ground._

" _. . . Let go of them." Ryoma hissed, eyes glowing from underneath her cap._

" _Oh? And why should we now?" The leader taunted, pushing Kippei's head down so his body was forced into a strange angle, head close to touching his knees._

" _If you release them both, I'll stay behind." The female ravenette offered without another thought as she saw a hand creep towards An's blouse._

" _What makes you think that'll work?" The leader sneered._

" _Unless you_ want _the boy, then he's unimportant here. It's basically a trade, one girl for another." Ryoma bargained, eyes shooting lasers at the wandering hand next to the other female's chest._

" _She does seem like more fun, doesn't she now boys? Very well, let go of the two siblings." The leader grinned a wicked grin, yellow teeth showing._

" _Echizen, don't do this-"_

" _Get out!"_

Except _she_ wasn't here today. _She_ had gone to America the day after the incident. _She_ wasn't here to help save the day once mo-

"The Hell is going on here?" A voice calmly asked, a... short figure slinking out of the shadows.

Hoodie drawn over… _its_ face, it was impossible to tell who had spoken with venom laced in… _its_ voice. Gender was questionable at the moment, the figure's shape was skinny, yes, but Tachibana An had met Fuji Shusuke and Yukimura Seiichi before, though neither were quite this… short.

A tennis ball appeared in the figure's hand, flung into the air. Not a second later and the ball was gone, leaving a streak in the air and a tennis racket appearing in the figure's hand. A sharp yelp from one of the two who were attacking the Tachibana duo.

"What the f*ck?! Who are you?!" He shouted back at the mysterious figure.

". . . Leave now or face the consequences." Was all it replied with. A second tennis ball appeared in its hand once more.

"Ha, as if we'd let a coward in his hoodie scare us away from having the girl." The second creep said, eyes flickering to hungrily stare at An.

That didn't last for long as the second tennis ball soon connected with his face. He was knocked to the ground, as the tennis ball slowly rolled back to the figure.

"I did warn you." It stated calmly as it picked up the fuzzy sphere.

"What the f*ck are you?! Let's get out of he-" The words in the first attacker's throat died as a ball sped inches from his face to only land with a crack behind him.

"If I hear even a whisper of you two trying this… _stunt_ again, I'll report you." A hand fished out a phone from the main hoodie pocket of the figure and two clicks could be heard along with flashes of light. "I have your ugly mug shots now afterall."

The two wrongdoers turned tail and fled. Kippei stood quickly, reaching an arm out to hide An behind. An stepped closer to her brother, latching onto his jacket, tears beginning to gather in her eyes. The figure raised its hand without the racket in it to about face level, showing the siblings its palm in a gesture they recognized as saying it was innocent.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt her, trust me. You either Kippei-san." The voice sounded a bit familiar to the two.

"Then would you mind taking off your hood?" Kippei asked warily, arm lowering back to his side. He tugged on An's hand to bring her to his side where he encircled her shoulders, giving her a protective squeeze.

"Hm? Oh, right, forgot about that. Doubt you'll recognize me though." It murmured before the hood was pulled back.

A girl's calm face greeted them, eyes a golden hazel with a cat-like familiarity about them. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a few ink black strands loose and framing her face. Her bangs were in messy, soft looking spikes that covered her forehead. Based on her size, Kippei could presume her age was at least a year or two younger than his sister.

An, on the other hand, wasn't scanning over the person who had saved them with the same intensity as Kippei, for she saw through all the changes the younger female had gone through in the past years in an instant.

With a sharp tug forwards, An freed herself from her (overprotective) brother's hold, shooting forwards to hug the girl. Kippei blinked, arm still raised with his elbow bent, before his eyes sharpened and he stepped forwards after An.

Through all this, Ryoma just sighed as An hugged her tightly, babbling thank-you's and what-not's.

"Who are you and how does my sister know you? And how did you know my name earlier?" He asked as he tried to pry his younger sibling off Ryoma.

"Nii-san, don't be so rude! And can't you recognize her? It's Ryoma!" An cried, still holding the shorter girl to her body.

". . . _Echizen_ Ryoma?!" Kippei stepped back in surprise, eyes wide as he stared at the girl An was smothering with her hug.

"An-san, I'd like to breathe if you don't mind." Came the muffled voice from Ryoma whose face was pushed into An's chest.

"Ah, I'm so sorry Ryoma-chan!" An released the girl who muttered 'It's alright' while holding her head.

". . . Thank you." Kippei finally broke the silence. Both girls turned to him, An with agreeing eyes and Ryoma with what seemed to be blank orbs looking away to her side. "Not just for today. For… _that_ day too."

Ryoma winced, turning her head even further to the side. From her belt she unclipped her cap, quickly jamming it on over her head, ponytail pulled out of the hole in the back.

"It's fine." She murmured, voice suddenly quieter with a hint of sadness. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, because of you." An smiled weakly at the female younger than her by a year and braver than she knew she would ever be.

Kippei smiled uncertainly, a bit nervous. "So, what about you? Are you… _alright_ too?"

Ryoma seemed to understand what they were thinking about as she ducked her head, shoulders hunching.

"I'm fine. At least history didn't repeat itself this time around." Her voice cut through the silence with a bitter cold.

". . . I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean for, for, you shouldn't have, why, why, why- hic- why did you sacrifice yourself for me?!" An's walls broke down, tears streaming down her face. Kippei quickly stepped forwards to pull her into a hug, smoothing down her hair and whispering comfort in her ear.

Ryoma looked up and smiled at the scene. She sighed quietly as she put away her racket.

"You don't have anything you need to apologize for." Ryoma smiled easily at them both. "It was my choice, and I'm sure I made the right one."

"B-But you, they, th-they… _raped you_." An's voice became a hoarse whisper with her last words.

Kippei seemed to tense up, as if lines that should never have been passed were just passed. Ryoma looked An in the eyes, her hands shoved in her hoodie pocket.

" _It's always the worst the first time around. That day I helped you two out? It wasn't my first time. And I stopped it from happening to you, so I'm good with that. Now stop apologizing, you look so much more beautifuler with that lovely smile of your's."_

A graceful smile slid onto Ryoma's lips, her smile charming, words flowing out smoothly with gentleness. She cupped An's chin, making her look at her. Kindness glowed from her golden hazel orbs. Kippei wondered if this really was Ryoma Echizen who talked with a vulgar mouth on both times he was saved alongside his sister.

"There, now don't you feel better? It's alright to cry once in awhile, and I'm sure your older brother won't mind if you go to him for comfort, right Kippei-san?" Ryoma looked over at Kippei who was still holding his sister.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, you can talk to me anytime you want to An." He hugged his sister tighter.

"You're still an awesome older brother I see." Ryoma grinned, then the grin was hidden underneath her cap. "See you guys another time." She began walking away, a lazy hand waving goodbye to them.

An sniffed, her grip on her brother's shirt tightening.

"I missed her." She confessed. "She was gone for about three years, I'm starting my third week in second-year high-school now, but she was always on my mind. Not just since she helped me, but because she was the first one to show me girls really can be stronger than I thought."

Kippei smiled faintly. "I won't ever forget when Shinji managed to knock off her cap in their first match and all her hair tumbled out. She sure did shock a lot of people."

An giggled. "And then Ryoma proceeded to shout 'What, never seen a girl play tennis before? Hurry up and announce the score you incompetent referee!' I was sure Seigaku was in stitches by the way some of them were laughing!"

"She somehow became an important anchor to our memories in middle-school, and we didn't even find out until she left."

* * *

I returned to my new little piece of chaos and sanity. The new house my family had just begun moving into. No more temple, no more bells being rung, but at least the yard led into the open woods. Barely able to resist collapsing into a pile of limbs as the door shut behind me, I let out a shaky breath as I slid to the floor with my back leaning against the door.

I was trying to play heroics again. I was going to get hurt if I let it go too far.

But my… _my friends_ were worth it.

"Hey, is that you Ryoma?" A smooth baritone sounded from the living room, slowly getting louder as footsteps were heard. "Okaa-san and Oyaji are out right now. Where were you? You don't usually come home so-" His figure stopped when he saw me.

I looked up at Ryoga, eyes dry. But I wouldn't know for how long. My brother's hazel blue eyes locked onto mine as he knelt, arms steady as he pulled me into his figure. He was so warm, the soft material of his sweater brushing and pressing against my skin where it could.

"Hey, do you want to talk about it love?" He whispered in my ear, a hand creeping closer to peel away my cap.

"Not now." I murmured into his chest. He smelled like oranges with a hint of grape. He once told me I smelled like grape with a hint of oranges. I took that as a sign we were hanging around each other too much. Or a lot of Ponta. Probably both.

"I'm always here if you need something, anything at all Ryoma. Now come on, what do you want to do? We're alone for the next few hours until dinner, I believe." He pulled back just enough to kiss my cheek and lean his forehead against mine.

"Ryoga-nii," I looked at the floor, a hand gripping his shirt. "Can we bake something? I want cupcakes."

"Then cupcakes we shall have. Do we have all the ingredients?" He stood, pulling me up with him.

"The store's not far." I murmured, nuzzling into his body as he chuckled lightly.

"Sounds like a plan then. Shall we, my lady?" He stepped back into a bow. I smiled briefly before dropping into a curtsy, strained politeness in my voice.

"We shall my noble knight." I ground out through my teeth.

"Now now lovely Ryo-chan, you did lose the match and the bet." My brother laughed, tilting my head up with a finger on my chin.

"Come on, let's go bake some cupcakes."

When I took his hand, when his fingers laced through mine gently, when his hand engulfed mine and made me feel so safe, when he smiled that _smile_ at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

He's my brother, he's here next to me, he's not leaving anytime soon, I'm so happy.

* * *

 **I finally updated, omg, I'm so sorry people.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, they (believe it or not) made me write faster!**

 **As to my ending of 'roses and mistletoe', mistletoe was kisses and roses symbolize many things, such as love, friendship, good health, etc.**

 **Hope your sleep schedule isn't as messed up as mine.~**


	5. Chapter 5: So We Meet Again, As Expected

"We're home, oh dear, what happened this time?" We both froze as a familiar voice broke through the air.

"Run on three." Ryoga whispered, getting into a crouching position as he shot me a furtive look.

"Three!" I shouted, leaping to my feet and leaving him behind. "I call dibs on shower first!"

"Nooooo, how could you betray me Chibisuke?" He wailed, chasing after me.

"Made made dane!"

* * *

I sighed in content after stepping out of the shower, Karupin at my heels and towel around my shoulders. I picked up the feline and let him snuggle into my chest as I descended down carpeted stairs. My next stop was the kitchen, as that seemed to be where all the noise was coming from.

"I'm scrubbing as fast as I can, why don't you tell Oyaji to do something?" Ryoga whined from where he was currently kneeling, cleaning the floor with a soapy cloth in hand.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to get him to fixing up some broken parts of the house. Ryoma," I stiffened at my mother's voice, Karupin jumping out of my arms. When did she even find out I was here? "You… can go to your room. I'll call you down when dinner's ready."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Ryoga complained how I got out with no consequences.

"Well next time, move faster. And you are the older sibling." Mother spoke with hints of amusement in her voice and eyes.

Ryoga groaned again, overdramatic anime tears streaming down his face. I rolled my eyes as I crouched next to him, pulling another cloth from the bucket of water.

"I don't want to hear your whining." Was my explanation as I started scrubbing the floor clean of cupcake batter among other ingredients. This was how our food fights usually ended anyways.

"Well, I started it, so I may as well help finish it." His reply came in a softer voice.

I glanced over at him, meeting his gentle gaze into my eyes before I quickly looked back to the tiles I was cleaning. I'm not sure why my face felt warm all of a sudden, but I blamed it on the same reason why my heart was beating faster. Yet, I didn't know why that was happening either.

He chuckled, and we continued our work from there on in silence. Mother left after a while of watching us, probably to finish some other chores. We were close to finishing when I broke the silence.

"I can do the rest, you go take a shower." I tensed a bit when I heard him chuckle again.

"Aww, so Chibisuke does love me." He cooed, making my eye twitch.

"No, it's just because you stink." I continued drying the dishes, ignoring his whining.

"Ryoooooooooomaaaaaaaa!~" He cried. "Fine, I'll take a shower. Jeez, all the women in this family are too tough. I anxiously await the day you proclaim your undying love for me." He teased, beginning to walk away.

". . . Maybe I love you just a little bit." I muttered as he was stepping out of the doorway.

I heard his steps falter before they grew louder again, indicating he was coming my way. I refused to turn around, yet I didn't need to for what he did next.

Arms wrapped around my waist, my back pressed to his chest. I stiffened before stubbornly continuing with my chores. He laughed, lighter than his chuckle, vibrations spreading to my body.

"I love you too Ryoma." He whispered next to my ear. My face felt warm again, and for some reason, my chest hurt a little when he pulled away after a moment.

It's so strange what he does to me, what he can make me feel.

* * *

"Ne, you're coming with me to school tomorrow, right?" I asked, petting Karupin in my lap.

"Yeah, as a teacher's assistant and also assistant coach for the tennis team." Ryoga mumbled as he plopped down on the couch next to me, arms hanging over the back and legs spread open.

"Ryoga, you know ladies should never sit with their legs open. Cross them dear." A smirk raised my lips as I saw Ryoga roll his eyes from the corner of my eyes.

"The pot calling the kettle black." He smirked back, lazy hazel blue eyes meeting my golden hazel ones.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I raised an eyebrow as Karupin purred beneath my touch.

"Well, you're not a lady, that's for certain." He snickered, a grin stretching his face as he gave me a side-glance.

"And you're obviously not a lady either." I stuck out my tongue at him. "Or a gentleman from what I see."

"But you love me all the same Ryoma."

"Shut up, idiot."

"So mean…"

"Made made dane Ryoga-nii."

* * *

"Seishun Gakuen High School, a place where dreams are pursued by young teens-"

"Shut it Ryoga-nii." I shoved past him to walk through the gates. "You woke me up at six, by pouring a bucket full of freaking ice water over me, you are going to pay later." I growled, flashing him a glare and bared teeth.

"W-Well, it was all for a good reason Chibisuke." He laughed as he looked to the side.

"And that would be?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Uhhhh, I… thought… you needed to… wake up?" He offered with a half shrug. He wasn't regretting it one bit. I growled again before turning my back on him, walking away.

"No, wait, come back here Chibisuke!" He cried. Other students gave us weird looks, and that's when inspiration struck.

"Help, pervert!" I yelled, rushing away as Ryoga got surrounded by bypassers.

"Ryoma!" He cried after me, trapped by all the people come to 'help' me.

"Made made dane big brother."

I remembered something important, and turned around to shout it back to him.

"And don't you dare eat my lunch Ryoga!"

* * *

"My name is Echizen Ryoma." Was her introduction in front of the class.

"Do you have anything else you'd like to add Echizen-chan?" Teruma Takao, the english teacher for first-years, asked with his trademark gentle smile on his lips.

"Not really." She bluntly replied, swallowing a yawn threatening to erupt from her. She thought for a moment before adding on, "And I have permission to wear the male uniform, so don't bother me about that."

"Well, I for one think that we should get to know you better. Tell us something else about yourself, likes, dislikes, hobbies, family, stuff like that." Teruma leaned back in his seat.

"I like grape Ponta and sleeping, I hate being woken up, I play tennis, and my older brother goes here too." Ryoma didn't bother hiding her yawn this time.

"Any questions for Echizen-chan here?" Hands quickly shot up at this opportunity. "You can pick Echizen-chan." Teruma gestured at the other students.

Ryoma pointed at a boy near the front who smiled happily with a blush staining his cheeks.

"A-Are you single?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." Ryoma's eye twitched when even more hands, mostly of the male gender, popped up. "And no, I'm not interested." A collective groan went up.

"You." Ryoma randomly pointed in a direction, not really paying attention until he spoke up.

"Are you staying for real this time?" A slightly nervous voice asked, making Ryoma turn towards him to ask what he meant with as much dryness and sarcasm she could spare.

The question died in her throat.

A familiar looking boy smiled at her, his black hair now in a bob haircut, reaching just below his chin. He still had his warm chocolate brown eyes, now gazing curiously at Ryoma with hope in them. His lips were curved into a sweet and innocent smile.

Ryoma blinked once before a smirk curved her own lips.

"Nice to see you too _Ka_ chiro Ka _to_. Probably. How's the team been? Arai pissed anyone off enough to get killed yet?" Humor lit up her golden hazel eyes, yet a softness lingered in them when she looked at Kachiro.

"The team's been well, but everybody misses you. Arai's still alive. P-Please don't kill him?" Kachiro laughed nervously, sweat-dropping as Ryoma rolled her eyes.

"He'll get himself killed soon enough." She grumbled. "I'm simply helping speed things up." The same playful smirk lifted her lips. It had been a running joke between her and Kachiro about when Arai would annoy somebody to the point of no return.

"Ah, so you're the famous Echizen from Seigaku Jr. High. I saw some of your matches before. Nationals was a real thriller." Teruma casually commented. "But it'd be best to wrap things up now. You can catch up with your old acquaintances later at lunch and free period. One more question before I move onto roll call."

"You." Ryoma once again pointed into a random direction, this time at a girl.

"I-I... n-nevermind!" The girl squeaked, blush rising up on her face. "W-Welcome b-back!" She stuttered.

Ryoma sighed, looking over at the auburn haired female. Her hair was still in it's childish pigtails, long as they were like before. Bangs held back by a pink clip and rabbit eyes darting around nervously. Face red and back hunched in a submissive way.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma acknowledged easily, nodding in her direction. "Your hair's still long."

"W-Well, s-so is your's!" Sakuno managed to get out as her blush faded a bit. "So you c-can't judge me!" She pouted, eyes cast down.

"Judge you? What are you talking about?" Ryoma gave her a lazy and questioning look.

"Y-You always said my hair was t-too long." Sakuno shrunk into herself. "R-Remember?"

"No, I always just said your hair was long, it was a compliment. Jeez." Ryoma huffed. "I had long hair until I beat Monkey King, that would have made me a hypocrite."

"I-It was a compliment?! I-I'm so sorry Ryoma-kun! I-I mean Ryoma-chan, oh, o-or Ryoma-san, I, I-"

"Be quiet Ryuzaki." Ryoma cut in sharply. "Where do I sit sensei?" She turned to the amused teacher who had been observing the interactions.

"That's the most I've seen her talk all this year." He mused before straightening up and facing Ryoma. "Well, I believe that seat next to Suzuki Daiki is open. Please raise your hand Daiki-kun."

A redhead with bored eyes calmly raised his hand. Ryoma looked over at him before nodding once and walking towards said male. Daiki looked back at her, his emerald green eyes scanning over the female whilst she did the same.

"You play a sport." She commented, having had noticed how he seemed more fit than normal people, and the way his body was a relaxed kind of tense, same as she always was, on and off courts. It had been something she noticed in her brother and father as well, the way a serious athlete always seemed prepared to catch or hit a nonexistent ball.

"Soccer." Daiki replied to the unasked question. "Do you want the window seat?"

"Sure, if you don't mind." Ryoma slid in as he stood up.

"It doesn't matter to me, I'll be asleep anyways." Daiki shrugged as he sat back down. The lesson was starting, only their quiet voices carried on the conversation too low for other to hear.

". . . I think we're going to get along just fine Suzuki-san." Ryoma smirked.

"Daiki-kun is fine." Another shrug from the boy.

"Call me Ryoma." And with that, both shared a quick smile, something to start their new relationship. What that would be, however, hadn't been decided yet. Only their future selves could tell.

* * *

I slept through most of the classes, Daiki snoozing along next to me. It was the teachers who'd move, unlike America where I remember having to get up after every period to transition to my next napping place. At lunch, Daiki woke me up. He left after mumbling a goodbye, something about having to find somebody.

I figured I had to do the same as well. With another yawn, I stood up, eyes looking over everybody else. Not many gave me much notice, just another student. Well, I suppose he never did count as a part of 'many', a reason as to why he came up to me.

"Ryoma-kun, would you like to eat with me?" Kachiro asked, his hair now pulled back into a tiny ponytail with loose bangs framing his face, too short to be included in the hairstyle.

"Sure, whatever. I need to find somebody first though-"

"Ryoma, I swear, if you so much think about doing such a thing again, I will put you through the worst training of your life." Ryoga huffed as the door opened. He glared at me in annoyance. I simply smirked.

He rolled his eyes walking up to me to hand me my bento. I flashed a smile at him for this.

"Thanks. You eating with me?" I asked casually, as if I wasn't desperately hoping he'd say yes so I wouldn't be alone with those I hadn't seen since years ago. Or, more like yesterday, but not quite knowing them if that made sense. They didn't know it was me.

"Yeah, I'm thinking it'll have to be a tradition now. Lunch with each other sounds like a nice, quiet part of the day." He shivered, a grimace making itself home on his face. "You wouldn't believe the fans I have by now. Too young, too old, just ugh."

"Playboy." I turned back to Kachiro. "Do you know where the team, the old team, usually eats?"

He nodded, an innocent smile on his face. Like Shusuke's, but actually innocent.

"Yeah, they meet up on the roof most days. Oh, but I forgot to ask, who are you?" Kachiro turned to Ryoga, tilting his head slightly.

"Echizen Ryoga, Chibisuke here is my sister." At least he didn't try and play him like a fool. Kachiro introduced himself in return.

I was about to untie my lunch when I recalled an event from yesterday in front of the fountain. My eyes widened as I hastily stood up.

"Damn it, I'm supposed to meet somebody right now. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, check the roof and the main fountain in the courtyard." I ran off, knowing that Shusuke wasn't somebody you want to piss off.

Although, I wonder if he'll recognize me this time around?

* * *

"You're finally here." I looked up from my book to the brunette with his angelic smile.

"Saaa… I got held up a bit, I apologize." He took a seat next to me as I put aside my book.

"Whatever. I didn't wait that long senpai." I shrugged. I wasn't really sure how long it had been, but I don't think it was too long.

"Saaa… So it is you Ryoma-chan." Great, now he recognizes me. And what's with that nickname?

"Call me that again and I'll f*cking castrate you." It's not a threat, it's a promise.

Shusuke frowned, or should I call it a pout?

"Saaa… So mean. I'm just trying to be more open with you, _Ryoma-chan._ " He paused before continuing. "And you never did have a problem with Momoshiro calling you that."

"He has permission." I gave him a side-glance. "I'm here for what we talked about yesterday, nothing more. You said you needed help."

His smile came back, soft and gentle and dangerous. Like touching a poison tipped feather, innocent until death, deadly until the end.

"Saaa… Yes, I needed a model of the opposite gender who couldn't be any more than 3 years older or younger than me. It's a part of my photography grade, we're comparing lives. Aside from taking pictures of your daily routine, I'll also need to know more about you for a summary I'm writing on you. Do you mind?"

It wasn't so much a question, he seemed serious about this. It didn't look like he'd let me out. I wonder who he would have chosen if I hadn't come along yesterday along this path…

"Saaa… I understand if you don't want to be a part of it. You can tell me your answer tomorrow-"

"I'll help." I glanced over at him. "But promise me… that… just please don't ask me anything else if I don't want to talk about something."

"Saaa… Then we have a deal Ryoma-chan." Is he asking to be hurt? Well, I'll ignore him this time.

"Saaa… So how have you been these last few years? Will you be joining the team once more? You might be fighting for a spot with Tezuka. He came back from Germany yesterday." His smile seems softer now, he's not plotting anything, he's just being… a good friend. I mean senpai. Whichever, however.

"I wouldn't say it's been a bad three years, Ryoga-nii-san was with me. We played against each other in a lot of crazy matches. Like once, he wore an eyepatch and I was only allowed to use half of my side of the court." I paused, my shoulders raising a bit as I looked into my lap. "But… I did miss you guys at Seigaku."

"Saaa… We missed you too. We weren't even able to say goodbye." I got the feeling I'd be seeing him pout if I looked up now.

"I couldn't say goodbye either. We didn't need to anyways."

"Saaa… And why is that?"

"We were going to meet again anyways."

A silence from him, a quietness from me. He broke it, sounding a lot happier.

"Saaa… What else happened?" I smiled a bit at that.

"I met up with Kevin again, he's an old family friend. He's supposed to be coming over to Japan once the court case is over." I stood up at the end, picking up my bento beside me.

"I should go now. I promised I'd eat lunch with Ryoga-nii-san everyday, and I need to meet Kachiro-kun on the roof too."

Shusuke took a stand next to me, his smile unwavering.

"Saaa… I need to go up to the roof as well to meet with the rest of the team. If memory serves me correct, Eiji and Oishi have gone to capture-, erm, gently persuade Tezuka to eat with us." Poor captain...

"Then let's go before Ryoga-nii-san calls out a search team. He's so overprotective sometimes, but it's not too bad I guess." I mumbled, beginning to walk away.

Ryoga can get really clingy whenever we're in public, and he's always trying to play games with me 'for fun' as he says, but he's a great older brother. I suppose I don't mind it all that much.

* * *

She stepped onto the rooftop, a light laugh passing her lips. Shusuke smiled from next to her, his grin unwavering as he watched her laugh over another one of Inui's mooning accidents, one that occurred after she left.

"But seriously? At the fair of all places? The poor, scarred for life children." That didn't stop her giggles from escaping though.

"Saaa… Yes, it was a very unfortunate thing, but what was even worse was when a child screamed and his mother nearly had the whole team kicked out for 'public indecency'. Luckily, it was resolved calmly." Eyes began looking their way, wondering why the girl looked so familiar.

"You guys had a lot of fun it seems. The closest I've got to something like that must be when Ryoga-nii-san was flirting with a girl, but then her significant other showed up, Ryoga-nii-san froze in humiliation, and I had to apologize. The couple laughed it off in the end though. They said it had happened before." Ryoma's eyes were bright at the memory, a smirk resting on her face.

"Saaa… Was her partner intimidating?" Shusuke didn't get why Ryoga would have been humiliated, not scared if this was the case.

"No, her partner was another girl. They were lesbians and had no interest in Ryoga-nii-san, or any of the male gender for that case. But they did say I was cute, and I would make somebody happy one day." Another puff of laughter left the girl's lips before a voice interrupted the two.

"Ryoma-chan, you're finally here! Come over here love." Ryoga patted his lap, gesturing his sister over to him with a hand as a sly smile appeared on his face.

Ryoma blinked before her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Still, she walked over to him and let him pull her onto his legs so their bodies were pressed into one another, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. As her brother placed her bento to their side on the bench they sat, she wondered what had made him decide to have her sit on his lap.

"What are you planning?" Ryoma asked, tilting her head backwards to look at Ryoga who didn't answer her. Instead, his eyes were on another ravenette's. One whose hair defied gravity and looked like an angry ink brush.

"So you were saying about my inadequacy with the fairer sex Momoshiro-kun?" Ryoga's sh*t-eating grin appeared on his face, eyes lit up in glee. Long story short, Momoshiro had said Ryoga was the type who couldn't 'get a girl'.

". . . What?" Ryoma mumbled to herself, blinking a few times in shock. Across from her on another bench was the senpai she had come up to the roof with, sitting beside the male she tied in a match with the day before. They too were wondering if they heard correctly.

"Wait, you're- Ha, it _was_ Echizen we saw yesterday! Damn it, Mamushi stayed in his classroom to eat today, now I can't laugh in his face." Momoshiro laughed, before his face turned to one of realization.

"Hey, get your hands off her! Who are you to her anyways?" Momoshiro directed this question to the person currently losing his sh*t-eating grin.

"Jeez, first you insult me, then it turns out you don't even remember my name. I'm Ryoga, we met at the U-17 camp like three years ago dude. Ryoma, am I really that forgettable?" He whined, rubbing his face in the crook of her neck.

". . . Momo-senpai, I want a hug." The girl decided it was never too early to get revenge. And a nice cuddle.

Forcefully peeling off her brother's arm and pushing herself off of him, she ignored his gasps of shocked betrayal. Walking over the less-than-a-dozen steps to her friend, she took the empty seat to his left. Sighing tiredly, her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned onto his shoulder. The rest of the spectators only watched with a blanket of nature's noises and bird calls between them, too stunned or simply expectant of what happened, awaiting the next scene to play out.

Sweet, blissful silence, only interrupted by the shrieks and ramblings of one overprotective older brother two seconds later.

* * *

"Sorry I left like that." I mumbled, enjoying the breeze against my face. I felt an arm wrap around my side, pulling me into a side hug and effectively making my open my eyes again.

"You'd better be sorry, when all of that camp stuff ended, we were supposed to get burgers together and have another match where I would wipe the floor with you! And not a single phone call or email for three years. You'll start making it up today by treating your favorite senpai to burgers Ryoma-chan." A small smile made its way onto my lips as I relished in the extra warmth from virtually the only person on the team who had permission to call me that nickname.

"Sure. Ne, Buchou, do you even like burgers? Or should we just go back to that cafe again?" I asked impishly, knowing very well I was implying he was my favorite upperclassman.

"No, Ryoma-chan, don't join his fan club, don't become another mindless fangirl in his legion. Stay with me… Stay with Momo-senpai and treat him to burgers later Ryoma-chan." Momoshiro said in a heartwarming joking tone I had been missing for so long.

"Momoshiro, 10 laps at practice." Of course our captain didn't miss a beat, flipping the page in his novel.

"And Echizen, the cafe would be just fine."

I brightened up a bit at that. Another book was waiting for me to be devoured in mindless hours spent in another world where a young girl was selling souls to the Devil, and getting favors back in turn. I was two chapters in and _hooked_. Really now, I blame it all on Ryoga. There were lots of times when I was alone and couldn't play tennis, so books served as my only escape.

"Yeah, the cakes were really good. And the tea as well. I think I'll try their Dragon Well tea next ti-"

"Wait, why don't you seem surprised to see Ryoma-chan again Buchou? And a cafe? Why didn't you invite me?" Momoshiro whined, dragging my entire body into a crushing embrace, his own body angled towards me on the bench.

"I met up with him yesterday Momo-senpai. And please let go of me." I mumbled, sighing into the neck of his uniform collar.

"Get your hands off her you-"

"Who is that guy anyways Ryoma-chan?" Releasing me from an embrace tight enough to cut off my oxygen, he sent another bored look to Ryoga.

"Nobody important. That's just Ryoga." I rolled my eyes at my brother's faked hurt look and returned to resting my head on my best (human) friend's very comfortable shoulder.

"You wound with with your words Ryoma, you truly do." My brother swooned overdramatically, back of his hand on his forehead.

"I think I'm feeling faint." He continued, casting me a longing look.

"Don't throw up on anything." I mumbled, flipping the page of my book I had pulled out.

"Ryoma, finish your lunch before you start reading." He scolded me, dropping his act.

"Not hungry." I mumbled again, eyes seeing the words but not really reading them.

I glanced up as the door to the roof opened, revealing the famous duo that created Seigaku's Golden Pair. Eiji was gesturing wildly with his hands, rambling on about some girl he saw yesterday that had the prettiest eyes, Oishi nodding every now and then as he listened. As Eiji's eyes passed over everyone on the roof, greeting them joyfully, they paused as they landed on me.

"Good afternoon Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai." I blinked up at them, wondering why Eiji had yet to move. Oishi was also frozen in place, eyes widening.

"O-Ochibi?!" Eiji shouted, bouncing onto his toes.

"I mean, I prefer you using my real name, but yeah, sure, Ochibi." A sheepish smirk lifted my lips as I brought my hand up for a casual wave. Forgot for a second they didn't know I was back. Strange, they recognize me now but not before.

"Nya! You're back!" He shouted before promptly jumping on me in a fashion that vaguely resembled a hug and bared more resemblance to a vice grip.

"Hello again to you guys too Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai. But didn't we see each other just yesterday?" I sighed, wrapping my arms around Eiji as best as I could.

Oishi walked over to me, a gentle smile on his face. Kindness shone in his eyes. It seems he hasn't changed much at all.

"I guess we did, it was our fault for not recognizing you. It's nice to have you back Ryoma-kun." That was all it took for my cheeks to turn pink, lips curving into a genuine smile. Eiji's death grip had become a tender hug, cradling me close to him.

"It's nice to be back senpai-tachi." My smile only widened as I realized something I should have realized a while ago.

"Ah, now that I'm back, we can play tennis together again!" A giggle slipped past my lips as Eiji cheered, his happiness expressed through voice muffled by my neck. His breath tickled me, a shudder sneaking down my spine.

"But first, group hug!" Momoshiro announced, his arm wrapping around my shoulder and pulling me over to his side with one red-headed senpai still attached.

"Saaa… that sounds like a nice idea." Shusuke came over next, sitting down on the other side of me. With a small tug, he had pulled one of my hands off Eiji's back, bringing it up to his lips to brush a kiss past my knuckles.

"Saaa… After all, Ryoma-kun is going to be my new model, so we'll be spending quite a lot of time together." Shusuke said, keeping my hand in a light grip as he began slowly twisting our fingers together.

"Maybe we should do something that won't endanger Ryoma now, okay Momoshiro?" Oishi sighed deeply, an exasperated look on his face. Yet that didn't stop him from joining in on my greeting back to the team. A soft touch on my head ruffling up my hair was all I needed to know he was enjoying this too.

"Maybe something that will let me breathe normally?" I suggested as Eiji hugged me even harder.

"Eiji-senpai, if you kill me now, Momo-senpai can't treat us to burgers later." I bribed shamelessly, ignoring the indignant 'Hey!' from my victim.

"Ohhh, good point Ochibi. And hey, we never did find time to finish our lessons at camp!" Eiji proclaimed, finally releasing me. He was rubbing his hands together in some morbid anticipation, eyes brighter than usual, bouncing on his toes.

". . . As long as you don't kill me Eiji-senpai." I shot him a look indicating my lack of trust in him.

He was talking about my makeshift gymnastic lessons. We were on backflips, I had gotten my frontflips down on a decent level, but for me, the concept of the blind landing involved in backflipping was too hard to grasp. Eiji was an amazing spotter, he never let me get hurt when I fell (and I fell a lot), but still… I hesitated when it came to any trust exercises, so backflipping into his arms was not easy. I'd always forget what I was doing halfway through and end up untucking my body, flailing around, and getting caught by Eiji. And for some reason, I still did not trust him much despite him saving me from multiple concussions and death blows.

"You know I wouldn't let you get hurt Ochibi, nya!" He laughed in good humor before saying we would 'continue this conversation with less witnesses', glancing around in a paranoid way, and dragging Oishi to sit with him on another bench.

"I'm not even going to ask." I looked over to see Momoshiro sadly shaking his head as he ate his bento. He noticed my gaze and smiled, swallowing his food before talking with me again.

"You should eat something too now Ryoma-chan, wouldn't want you to blame your loss to me later on an empty stomach." He teased, waving his chopsticks at me with some rice on the end.

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was right. Not about the losing to him part, obviously I was going to wipe the floor with him (and everyone else too. Except maybe Tezuka, yesterday proved we were rather evenly matched. Ryoga too, some days I lose, some days I win. But everyone else is going down). He was right about the 'empty stomach' part. If I had less energy for practice later, and I had a feeling it only got more intense since the years have passed and I haven't done a single burpee ***** since camp, I wouldn't be able to hold up very well against the others. I mean, I'd still win (probably), it'd just be less exciting.

I blinked down at the food Momoshiro was still waving in front of my nose. I fixed him with solid eye contact, not looking away even as he froze from my intense stare. Leaning forwards, I stole his food (I mean, he offered...) and stood to get my actual meal from Ryoga. No doubt Ryoga had probably finished his own food by now. He had stopped talking a bit back.

I found Ryoga simply staring at Momoshiro, his empty bento box set to his side on the bench, my untouched one on the other side of him.

"Ryoga?" I asked, poking his nose to get a reaction from him.

"... indirect… kiss…" He muttered, eyes slowly becoming filled with horror and rage. A strange combination if you thought about it.

"What?" I questioned, leaning closer as it seemed I had missed most of the sentence.

"O-Oh, it's nothing Chibisuke. Take back my bento box for me, okay? It looks like I'm leaving you in capable hands… I guess…" He stood up, pulling me in for a hug that landed my face buried in his chest again. Damnit height difference…

"Stay away from bad upperclassmen now Ryoma! I'll probably be staying a bit longer after school, so be careful going home alone. If you're scared, text me and-" I pushed him away from me gently, smiling as my gaze shifted to the ground.

"I'll be fine you idiot. Go before you're fired on the first day and give me a bad reputation. You'll know if I need anything, just follow the screaming of my victims."

"Ha ha, very funny _little sister_. Just stay safe, alright?"

"Yeah, I know _big brother_. Aren't I hilarious? You stay safe too, and go now."

"Awww, Chibisuke's a tsundere, how cute."

A hand fell on my head, messing up my hair. Footsteps leading away from me, then the metal door closing. I hadn't looked up yet.

"Ochibi, are you alright, nya?" Eiji asked me.

It wasn't him that walked over to me though. It was instead the mother hen of our group (was I still allowed to call it 'our's' after all that happened?). Oishi crouched next to me, looking up at my face. I averted my gaze, but that wouldn't stop the red from appearing in my cheeks.

"Yeah, she's fine." Oishi said with a wide grin, just a bit different from his smile.

I blushed harder, ignoring him and the questions coming from Momoshiro and Eiji.

"Hmph."

"She's perfectly fine, isn't that right now Ryoma?" Oishi stood from his earlier position, now towering over me once more.

I've said it before and I'll say it again:

Damnit height difference.

". . . You're all so annoying, just let me eat in peace. Made Made Dane."

* * *

 **HEY, SO I'D SAY SOMETHING LIKE 'I CAN EXPLAIN' BUT I REALLY CAN'T, HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?**

 ***checks last update date***

 **. . .**

 **I'm… I'm just going to go now…**

 ***slinks into void***

 **(Ehhhhh, I promise I'm working on my other stories too, I'm just terrible at multitasking, whY IN THE WORLD DID I EVER THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA TO START A DOZEN MORE STORIES I'M SO SORRY)**


End file.
